1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored composition and an image display structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many organic dyes have been used in display materials, optical recording media, inkjet recording materials, etc. In a case in which a dye is used in a coating process or an inkjet recording process, the dye is required to have a high molar absorption coefficient as well as high solubility in solvents in order to increase coloring efficiency.
Since a display utilizing an electrowetting method (EWD) has been reported in Nature (London), 425, 383 (2003), electrowetting displays have attracted attention. Electrowetting displays employ an image forming method in which plural pixels filled with two phases formed by a hydrophilic medium and an oil-based color ink are arranged on a substrate, affinity for the hydrophilic medium interface or the oil-based color ink interface is controlled by on-off control of voltage application for each pixel, and image is displayed by spreading/shrinking the oil-based color ink over the substrate. Dyes for use in such electrowetting displays are required to have high solubility in hydrocarbon solvents.
Examples of known dyes for use in color filters (display materials) include various methine complex compounds such as the following compounds (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 20089-292970)
Examples of known dyes for color filters (display materials) include various methine dye compounds such as the following compounds D-101 and D-102.
In addition, water-insoluble isoxazolone methine dyes used in silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials are known (for example, see European Patent Application Publication No. 412379). Furthermore, isoxazolone methine dyes and isoxazoline methine dyes having high solubility in polar solvents used as dyes for thermal transfer printing are known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-263517 and JP-A No. 2008-246908).
